titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Out
So you're new to wikis and have no idea what's going on! :That's okay! Just check out this tutorial and you'll be well on your way. Or, if text isn't your thing, check out these video tutorials Wikia made. Editing :Editing is a lot easier than it seems. # Get to a page. Any page. # Click on the little "Edit" button in the top-left corner of the screen. It should be just below the article's name. :And you're editing! Don't panic. It looks scarier than it is. :Just type in the changes you want to make to the page and click the "Save Page" button near the top right of the page. :Congratulations! You just edited your first article. Starting a New Article :But maybe you've clicked on one of those red links you've seen on a page, and the wiki says nothing's been written about that particular subject. Or maybe you've typed something in the search bar, and no articles come up. You can start writing an article all on your own! # Click the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of the screen # Click "Add a Page" # Type in the name of your article (what it's going to be about) # Click "Add a Page" :Voila! You've started your first article. Now start adding some content to it, save, and there it is! Getting Around on the Wiki :Of course you know you can click links to get places. But what do all those words mean at the top of the screen? Where do those even go? On the Wiki * ::This is one of the more overwhelming links, since there's a lot going on here. It's mostly there for editors to see at a glance what's going on at the wiki and even a little bit of what needs to get done. ::Wiki Activity takes you to a page that shows you what pages have been edited or added most recently, pages that could use some help (that's the "Insight" box--pages without categories, pages without images, etc.), a button that links to the Live Chat (which lets you talk with any other users on the wiki at the moment), and a community message. Whew! * Random page (Sorry, no link available here. Just click it on the top menu!) ::Okay, this one's a lot simpler. Just picks out a random page from the wiki and pulls it up. Voila! * ::A list of all videos on the wiki (Right now, we have none. How embarrassing). * ::A list of all the photos on the wiki. We're pretty lacking in those right now, too. * ::If you read about the Wiki Activity link up there, you might remember the Live Chat. But just in case you didn't read that part, Live Chat lets you talk to any other users that are currently logged into the wiki. * ::Oh, come on. You know what a forum is. This is the wiki's forum, where you can find News and Announcements, get involved in discussions, ask questions and get help, find links to tutorials, say hi to other members, and much more. Check it out for yourself! * ::A nifty feature Wikia recently added. This is a section totally devoted to maps you might have on your wiki. Cool! Characters :Characters, Factions, and Locations are a little more self-explanatory. * Character List ::A list of all character articles in the whole wiki. * PCs, NPCs, By Race, By Power ::Clicking on either one of these will give you a list of characters sorted by whether they're PCs, NPCs, by what race the character is, or by what power the character has. * Family Trees ::This shows a list of all the family tree articles on the wiki. Factions :Factions has a List of characters sorted by faction, as well as links to some of the most populous factions. Locations :Same as Factions, there's a List of all locations, as well as links to some of the most popular/most important planets. Community * Titans Together ::This is a link to the Titans Together roleplay home site! Check it out if you're into roleplaying. * Community Portal ::This place works as a sort of starting point for newbies or for members to get an idea of where to go. It has links to tutorials, pages that need help, projects to work on, current discussions, etc. * Founder's Blog ::The blog of TT Wiki's Founder, Keibear. She usually posts updates on things she's edited recently, or To-Do Lists. Good for learning at a glance what projects are being prioritized right now. * Sandbox ::The fun page on the wiki. You can fiddle around with all sorts of code here without altering any of the current articles. * Help ::A link to the Help and Tutorials section of the forum, where you can ask questions, check out FAQs and read helpful articles like this one! See Also * Basic Wiki Code Category:Help